ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The broad goals of the ADRC at Columbia University include creating an infrastructure for research on AD and related disorders, fostering interdisciplinary collaborations across many departments, providing a rich training environment, and supporting outreach and patient recruitment. More globally, the goals of our ADRC extend to include participation in all national coordinating efforts, working with the national network of AD centers, and working with the National Institute on Aging and other organizations in their advocacy efforts. Embedded within these broad goals, in this reapplication a concentration will be placed on better defining normal aging and the transition from normal aging to the earliest stages of AD. The Administrative Core will act as the executive governing body of the ADRC that, with the guidance of its various committees, will provide the vision and leadership necessary to achieve the ADRC s goals. The Administrative Core will implement this vision by exercising managerial oversight over all aspects of the ADRC, which includes assuring the highest standards of scientific and bioethical conduct and assuring a judicious use of resources and funds. Dr. Scott Small will lead the core together with Dr. Richard Mayeux (co-director of the ADRC), Drs. Lawrence Honig and Yaakov Stern (deputy directors of the ADRC), Ms. Rosann Costa (Administrator of the ADRC), and Mr. Kevin Ramratan (Financial coordinator of the ADRC). Together and through continuous meetings they will achieve the ADRC s goals via a number of specific aims. These include: 1) Organize and direct monthly meetings with an executive committee made up of all core and project leaders. 2) Work closely with an external and internal advisory committee revamped to better fit the updated goals of the ADRC. 3) Work closely with the other cores to assure timely delivery of high quality clinical, genetic, and neuroimaging data, as well as biospecimens, to national consortia. 4) Work closely with a newly assembled resource committee . 5) Work closely with a newly assembled pilot project committee . 6) Assure and enhance the ADRC s outreach, advocacy, education, and training mission.